A Long Line
by Mantaraystingray
Summary: The war has been over for 10 years and many are still dealing with the aftermath. It's not as simple as good and bad anymore as one of the youngest victims will learn. harryxDaphne (older than canon)
1. Chapter 1

Nine years old wasn't considered an unusual age to begin studying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry back in the 17th century, the letter explained and Astoria smiled nervously setting the letter careful back down oh her desk and sat on the edge of her bed, feet dangling limply over the edge. She had always been small for her age she thought staring blankly out of her window. The news seemed like some sort of joke orchestrated by her parents if they had ever had a sense of humor, but that thought was quickly cast aside when she had read on into the strangely specific nature of the letter. Elaborating briefly on the impossible occurrences that had been happening to her from as early on as she could remember, something they referred to as 'accidental magic' and the reason why she was to be enrolled into this mysterious school two years earlier than normal. The letter had also instructed that the upcoming Friday a witch or wizard would come to collect her and take her to purchase the items listed on the back of the parchment she had found on her mirror this morning. Her eyes drifted over to her door and Astoria stood quickly smoothing out her t-shirt nervously and opening her door to retreat downstairs and tell her parents the news, the calmness that the shock had provided began to fade as she began

walking out the door, casting a glance back into the small simply furnished room she hastily reached back inside grabbing the letter into a clenched fist and hurried downstairs. The small staircase opened up into a bare, well worn sitting room a familiar sight that gave Astoria no peace of mind as she strode out into the center of the room in front of the fire,her parents both looked up in synchronization from their places at each side of the room in each allotted armchair, Her mother was not considered a pretty woman but arguably could be described as handsome with a plain face a pale tan color with similarly colored hair and lips contrasted by brown eyes set within a slightly wrinkled face predominantly around the edges of her mouth and forehead, Her father alternatively was more babyfaced with a pair of wide brown eyes and a balding head snapping from her observations. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands before thrusting the crumpled letter out towards her mother who's piercing gaze immediately fixed upon the paper and her hand froze in an outreached position. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she quickly grabbed the note not even bothering to read the letter before looking over to Astoria's father knowingly, who's eyes widened slightly before making a grumbled noise in his throat and focused in on her again with a slight frown leaning forward slightly on chubby arms. Her mother's voice came out smarmier than usual as she cast her eyes down to the letter "Hogwarts is it? their earlier than they should be" she mumbled looking up and Astoria's mouth gaped. "You knew about this?!" she rushed snatching the letter back and holding it tightly with both hands. Her mother scowled and stood rising above her placing her hands on each hip "yes" she snapped tightly leaning backwards and looking over at her father who looked uneasy by the topic and continued looking into the fire behind her "they don't adopt magical children out to any old muggle's, especially after the war" she said wearily and Astoria's gaze sharpened looking up at the woman "your both like me?" she mumbled relaxing her shoulders marginally swinging her head towards both adults on the room and her father sighed warily stepping

over to stand beside her mother "no… no we're not. were squibs something you will probably learn about in school, but my parents were wizards. and your mother's grandparents were" he said, voice changing into something akin to sadness as he talked. "squibs?"she questioned and he mother quickly elaborated "non-magical people" she muttered. Astoria nodded thoughtfully he head still reeling from the revelation, "so my parents were magical?" she said quietly, and her heart thudded for an answer, the knowledge she was adopted was always rather, cruelly in her opinion, available but any questions were always met with the same response. "we still don't know anything about them, Astoria that much is still true… and we haven't even been members of the wizarding community since we were teenagers really, it was unusual that were ever allowed to adopt you." Her mother mumbled emotion devoid from her voice. Her chest thudded and she blinked quickly trying to prevent the tears she could feel stinging her eyes, her mother smiled tightly upon seeing this and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner that eased the ache but she could still feel it swirling in her chest.

It was finally Friday and Astoria was excited to escape the stuffy atmosphere filling the house, the feeling of being an intruder wouldn't leave her the days leading up to the shopping trip. This was why she was currently seated on the step outside, it was a sunny day and she was content looking at the bees flitting around the bushes near her house pulling at the leaves she could reach with one hand and throwing them on the floor, she was wearing a white sundress and sandals and had tied her black hair up into a ponytail as neatly as she could, however, curls still stuck out around her face a pair of black sunglasses keeping them out of her eyes. Despite the letter indicating that she wouldn't need any money, her father had presented her with three galleons from under his bed and she had taken them gratefully. exited to see anything this new world had to offer, she held them from inside her pocket the cold metal keeping her hands cool as she ran her hands over each strange ridge or bump. When she heard a car around the corner she stood up slowly the leaves forgotten in a pile at her feet and walked up towards the gate in her garden shyly, the door opened and a woman stepped out with a small smile on her face. She looked around 30 with long brown hair neatly pinned back, she was wearing a strange burgundy coat that resembled a smart looking dressing gown and a back dress underneath, Astoria blushed when she realized she had been gaping and quickly jumped inside the car the woman was pointing her towards shutting the door

and turning to face the woman as she too climbed inside. She smiled faintly and extend her hand looking down at her with a slightly sad facial expression, Hello I'm miss Patel but you may call me Pavarti, i think your the youngest student I've ever seen enrolled at Hogwarts, your nine are you not" she said and Astoria blushed nodding as well as shaking the woman hand. "Do you know why I'm being enrolled early my letter just said it was more common in the 17th century?" she asked quietly removing her sunglasses and putting them in her pocket as Pavarti looked through as strange book she held in her hand with symbols glowing along the spine moving up and down the page like a departures board at the airport. "as far as i can guess your magical ability must have begun to manifest early, back in the 17th century older magical families were more common in Britain and their members tended to need schooling on control earlier than others, their aren't many left any more after…" she said trailing off at the end looking up from her book a dark look in her eyes that widened when meeting hers. Astoria frowned at the thought of being different in this world too that faded nervously when Pavarti grabbed her chin lightly thrusting her face in hers and staring at her eyes, they had always been a great source of anxiety for her as they were something else that stood out eyerises the same jet black color as her pupils that seemed larger than usual she often avoided her own gaze in the mirror as she found herself quite frightened by the person looking back. Pavarti let go of her chin senses returning "I'm sorry for that… but you're a. no it can't be what did you say you're the last name was?" me fumbled staring at her strangely and she felt slightly uncomfortable "i don't know." she said softly and Pavarti's eyes softened smiling lightly once again and stepping out of the car she had even noticed had stopped moving the journey seemed strangely short to be traveling from Manchester to London. As if sensing her train of though the driver leaned back in the seat smiling wolfishly at her and winking with strange amber colored eyes. Astoria blushed once again and hurried out hurrying after Parvarti who was heading towards a grimy looking pub. she stopped outside suddenly causing her to bump into the woman legs who grabbed her shoulders, she crouched down in front of her not far from of the doorway and lean forward "don't listen to everything people tell you about them, i know that doesn't make sense right now but you will understand eventually" she said her face set in a serious expression before smiling and straightening up waving her forward. Astoria blinked confused but the words were quickly forgotten when they reached a brick wall excitement brimming when Pavarti produced a wand from her cloak and tapped the bricks in a certain order, the wall shuffled and transformed into a tunnel leading to a bustling street full of people dressed as oddly as Pavarti.


	2. Chapter 2

Astorias initial wonder at the bustling new world around her quickly faded when the rushing current of busy shoppers threatened to whisk her away and she shrank back into the safety of Pavarti's confidently stomping legs, shuffling along behind. Whilst they were headed to what Pavarti called madame malkins, for her school robes, a strange sounding uniform. She had time to reflect on what Pavarti had said about her appearance worriedly and cast her face down, peeking up at the odd curiosity that caught her eyes through her eyelashes instead of head-on. When they stepped inside the clothing shop She found it bigger than expected from the outside. Divided straight down the middle with two contrasting sides, one adorned with brightly coloured cluttered cloaks, some shapes and patterns even whizzing around across the fabric. Astoria pleaded in her head that she wouldn't have to wear one of these this year. Thankfully Pavarti steered her towards the other side, monochrome in colour covered with black cloaks, skirts, ties and jumpers in all different shapes and sizes. The aging woman behind the counter dressed cheerily saw Pavarti and Astoria stood in the doorway and smiled at them wearily, ringing up the till before bustling over and grabbing Pavarti's shoulder fondly, Astoria noticed that her cheery appearance was contrasted by the weary look set into her face and the absence of 3 fingers on the woman left hand.A measuring tape was coiled around her hand like a snake. "I suppose this is the last of them then my dear? it's almost the start of term. Wow, what a small one this is, she cannot be an eleven year old!" the woman rattled keeling down with a soft smile that was immediately replaced with a scowl. Her eyes however hardened when she met Astoria's. The woman stood up abruptly and stepped back turning her scowl to Pavarti. "You brought one of them here! after everything, Everything! and they're still traipsing around in society!" she said with gritted teeth completely ignoring Astoria's presence. Astoria's stomach dropped in the change in atmosphere and she could see the other woman behind the till peering over at them curiously Her eyes burned with embarrassment and she shrunk back into the doorway further. Pavarti stepped forward her eyes hard, placing her hands on Astoria's shoulders "she's nine years old!." she stated fixing a meaningful stare, and stepping forward into a whisper "and she doesn't know... she's a child Calpurnia!" Pavart muttered angrily staring into the woman's eyes until she relented and stepped back as The woman nodded reluctantly producing a set of robes seemingly from thin air and ringing them up at the till. Astoria noticed that no money was exchanged and turned around gratefully attempting to stride through the door. However just before they turned to leave Madame Malkin took a step forward, talking raised a mangled hand to Pavarti pointing to the cracks running through the ceiling that Astoria had not noticed before and the atmosphere in the room darkened, They webbed through the entire building and the faintly glowed like an unforeseen force was holding the web of stone together. "you and I both have seen what they have done." Madame Malkin stated and Pavarti flinched. The shop was quiet and all of the bustling occupants were now turned towards them. The two turned out towards the street, Astoria's eyes stung.

"The dazed effect the earlier conversation had on the child lasted through their journey through the alley and she struggled to enjoy the amazing sights surrounding her many questions burned in her head, who do think I am?. This was until the steady shuffling of people stopped and whispers started, she stopped dead in her tracks despite Pavartis shuffling forward and the hairs on her arms stood on end, the feeling that accompanied her displays of what she had learned to be accidental magic returned to her and her breathing quickened in panic until Astoria realized the feeling was coming from around her and not static feeling built in the air further as the whispers increased and She only had a brief second to see a flash of white hair storm through the crowd before it disappeared around the corner. The feeling dissipated immediately but the whispers didn't and Pavarti gently grabbed her arm pulling her towards a shop in the direction the figure had left."Now its time for your wand! This is my favorite part" Pacarti grinned attempting to distract the child who now looked so overwhelmed she might collapse, and the pair stepped into a dark shop that smelled old and sweet. Astoria's eyes widened at the thousands of little boxes towering above the shop and she noticed that the cracks from Madame Malkins were here too, maybe an earthquake she wondered. A whispy looking man that reminded her of an owl peered at her from between the rungs of a ladder caught her attention and shyly she walked over to the counter reluctant to make eye contact again. The Old man smiled pulling a box from his pocket without even looking at the shelves around him and shuffled over placing his elbows on the desk and peering over at her a hesitant look on his face as he offered up the box. I wasn't in a simple box like the other wands but was instead in a black leather pouch wrapped in the middle with a braided cord the pouch looked like an antique and Astoria wondered why he was giving her something so old. This was possibly because like Pavarti said in the alley, thanks to something called the Magical estrangement fund set up by a man called Harry Potter, magical children with no wizarding connections, receive free school supplies and also a ministry appointed escort to dragon alley. The wand inside captivated her attention despite it just being a plain black wooden wand, perfectly straight but worn and soft to hold, the only decoration was a small symbol in the shape of a circle with a curved line running through the center. This shape glowed a faint white when she held the wand and Astoria gasped looking up at the man who only nodded looking unsurprised at the outcome. The man stepped forward holding out his hand and Astoria blushed "I'm sorry but I don't have any money" she trailed shyly her cheeks burning and the smirk shaking his head." I only want to clean it, my dear, it has just been dropped off for you, no charge" he said his voice dry and raspy grasping the wand careful with a wary expression polishing it and handing it back. Astoria was stunned turning her head towards Pavarti who eyes were narrowed her lips pursed looking over at the wand as if she recognized it. "Who dropped it off?" Astoria muttered wearily, she was growing tired of her questions not being answered today. Not to her surprise, the man sighed walking around his desk and looking down at her "it's not my place to say I'm afraid" he said apologetically and with that, he wandered back into the shop without casting a backward glance. It wasn't long after this interaction Astoria found herself sharing a farewell with Pavarti, She had come to admire the woman and hoped she would meet more like her. Astoria shuffled reluctantly out of the taxi wary about her experience that day but still optimistic towards the magical world.

The following week Astoria had never felt further apart from her 'parents', their naturally ordinary dispositions clashing horribly with Astoria's new otherworld possessions and questions. As a child who was always told of her status as an orphan, it was hard to connect in a familial way. whilst she loved her 'parents' they had never tried to be substitutes to the mysterious originals and always saw themselves as her caretakers, and thus the days leading up to her departure were as lonely and impersonal as ever. The promise of a wonderful new world was almost unbearably exciting and this was how Astoria found herself packed and a full hour before she was to be dropped off at the station. It was just before her mother and father locked the front door that they turned to her and she could sense their farewell coming. "They will look after you well at the school, you are young but we raised you to be strong and kind." her mother said sincerely gripping her shoulder tightly her father patting her other side she felt tears well in the corners of her eyes at the sentiment and nodded smiling wavily before ducking into the backseat. She stared out of the window silently for the rest of the journey nodding at the tips and advice being listed off to her from the front of the car but not really listening as her stomach rolled nervously. The three shared and small hug before Astoria was led through to the platform by a Student waiting for her at the platform.


End file.
